politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Imperial Union
The Central Imperial Union is a black team alliance that was founded on April 24th, 2019 under the name The Resurgence. The Empire, as it is known today, was the product of a series of reforms that occurred in early Mid-September 2019 when the Empire received its first official Charter of Government. Since that point, the Empire has been of actively been making cordial relations with big and small alliances alike. Charter of Government The Charter of Government, as it stands of December 2019, is in its sixth iteration as it has been amended numerous times since its initial implementation. At present, it contains six Articles that cover the general operation of the Imperial Government, its Officers, and the removal of Officers of the Government. Article I: The Praetor Imperium The Praetor Imperium(s) of the Central Imperial Union is the ultimate authority in matters pertaining to the State and its operation. The Praetor Imperium embodies the following roles: # Head of State: The Praetor Imperium is the unifying figure of the CIU State # Chief Executive: The Praetor Imperium is the head of the government and rules over the CIU as a whole # Chief Diplomat: The Praetor Imperium is the highest diplomatic authority and may sit in and carry power through situations regarding foreign relations # Chief Administrator: The Praetor Imperium has the authority to give direct orders to any member of their government, regardless of the recipient's location inside the government structure # Commander-In-Chief: The Praetor Imperium is the head of the Central Imperial Union Armed Forces # Chief Legislator: The Praetor Imperium may pass any binding document they see fit # Chief of Party: Should parties exist, the Praetor Imperium is the head of whatever party they are associated with Article II: The Consular Service The Consular Service is the trusted advisors and agents for administrative duties of the Imperial Government. The Consular Service (as a whole) shall have a member of its ranks chosen by the Praetor Imperium to be Proconsul. The Proconsul is privy to the highest level of information and assumes the Command of the Empire in the Praetor’s absence. The duties of administration will be divided into a select number of Consular Service Division Chiefs, or CSDCs: # Consul of Finance: Chief of Finance and Economics # Consul of Foreign Affairs: Chief of Foreign Policy and Relations # Consul of Internal Affairs: Chief of Internal Conditions # Chief Justice of the Empire: Chief Judicial Officer # Consul of the High Command: Chief of Military Affairs Article III: The Vice Consular Service The Vice Consular Service is composed of special advisors and deputies to the Consular Service. Anyone who serves at any level of the CIU Government, but is not a Consul, is classified as a Vice Consul. Each Consul may have no more than two Vice Consuls as their deputies for their division. When acting in their capacity as a division deputy chief, the Vice Consul in question carries the title with their division affixed to it. These titles are as follows: # Vice Consul of Finance: Deputy Chief of Economics # Vice Consul of Foreign Affairs: Deputy Chief of Foreign Affairs # Vice Consul of Internal Affairs: Deputy Chief of Internal Condition # Officer of the Court: Deputy Judicial Officer # Vice Consul of the High Command: Deputy Chief of Military Affairs Article IV: Imperial Appointment In cases where a Praetor Imperium (if there is two or more), is no longer in the capacity to hold office, the remaining Praetor Imperium(s) carry the absolute authority to appoint a successor to the vacant seat, should they so wish to fill it. ' '''A Praetor Imperium will automatically be considered as no longer have the capacity to hold office under the following conditions or circumstances: # They are physically unable to assume the duties of the Praetor Imperium through means both activity-based or eligibility-based # They resign their office # They are removed from office by means of a treaty Article V: Imperial Accountability A Praetor Imperium and their Officers may also be subject to a certain set of procedures that may only be brought forth by an executive of equal or higher status. These procedures are: # Probation: If brought forth against a sitting Praetor Imperium or Officer, the accused will be subject to Imperial Oversight for no less than 14 Days. During this period, the accused may continue their duties but are subject to elevated action should it be required. '''This action cannot be taken as recourse against the person who is invoking any of these protocols.' # Suspension: The first level of elevated action, Suspension puts a hold on all Imperial Powers that are vested to the accused. The accused maintains their Status but is subject to review of any actions taken in the past 30 days. Elevated action take her taken if deemed necessary. This action cannot be taken as recourse against the person who is invoking any of these protocols. # Expulsion: The second level of elevated action, Expulsion is the official act of removing an Officer from their position. Given the seriousness that the Act of Expulsion conveys, it is highly recommended that such action only be taken if a sitting Officer is found to be an immediate threat or danger to the Empire. This action cannot be taken as recourse against the person who is invoking any of these protocols. # The crimes by which an Officer of the Empire can be accused and convicted are: ## High Treason: A willing and conscious act of revealing, transferring, or interpreting Operations Security (OPSEC) Information to any individual, party, or State. High Treason is also applicable in cases where the action is taken against a member engaged in Judicial Proceedings with any other member. ## Hostile Collusion: A willing and conscious act to coordinate actions with another State with the intent to deceive. ## High Corruption: A willing and conscious act to defraud the Empire or work against its best interest for personal gain, regardless of monetary value. ## Extortion: The willing and conscious act of using one's position as Praetor Imperium as a means to receive any action, resource, or treaty for the Empire. ## Conspiracy: The willing and conscious act of working with another agent, whether it be a foreign State or Internal Citizen, for the purpose of planning acts against the Empire or its Officers. ## Intimidation: The willing and conscious act of using one’s position as Praetor Imperium to force the behavior of an Imperial Officer or Officer of a Foreign Government. ## Dereliction of Imperial Duty: The willing and conscious act of abandoning one’s duties as Praetor Imperium for any reason ## High Negligence: The willing and conscious act of inaction during a period of time when proper information suggests the contrary. Due to the possibility of vague interpretation, High Negligence would be used in cases of a Praetor Imperium not issuing a counterattack during a time of war, thus prolonging the engagement and increasing the damage against the Empire. High Negligence may overlap with the Dereliction of Imperial Duty in certain cases. ## Imperial Espionage: The willing and conscious act of engaging in information gathering for a foreign power for use against the Empire. Could be brought up as supplementary charges during cases of High Treason. Article VI: Judicial Authority Following the trial of a sitting Praetor Imperium in November 2019, it became evident that an outlined Judiciary Authority needed to be established at the highest level. This Judicial Authority will collectively be known as the Imperial Courts and shall be split within three separate entities that will each have their own designated purpose. They are: # The High Court of the Empire: The High Court will be maintained by the Chief Justice of the Empire. This court shall have original jurisdiction on all cases originating within the Empire # The Court of Review: The Court of Reviews shall have appellate jurisdiction and will review cases that have their rulings challenged in the High Court. The Court of Review may not be presided over by the Chief Justice. # The Deliberations and Rulings Council (DRC): The body responsible for determining the verdicts in all cases brought before the High Court. The DRC is composed of three Officers of the Court who will serve as the evaluatory body. The Imperial Courts also have agents that are not defined to any one of the aforementioned bodies. These agents are: # Prosecutor of the State: This position is held by those acting as the agent to argue that any accusations brought against any member, on behalf of the State, are legitimate and is used to maintain objectivity among the DRC # Counsel of the Defendant: The Counsel of the Defendant is the position held by the one chosen to represent the Defendant in the High Court, as empowered by the Orders of Procedure, or to appeal the outcome of a trial to the Court of Review. # Speaker of the Court: This position may be appointed to someone who will be empowered to speak on behalf of the High Court to either the Court of Review or the DRC. The Leadership of the Empire The Government of the Empire is divided into the Civilian Administration and the Legion Hierarchy with the latter being semi-autonomous through its leadership of the General Staff. Civilian Administration While it is called a "civilian" administration, it is a bit of a misnomer as all members of the Empire may be called upon to fight for the Empire. The term is used, however, to differentiate it from the military leadership that operates the legions. The Praetor Imperium The Praetor Imperium (or simply Praetor) is the absolute authority of the Empire and cannot be overruled in any decisions handed down by the Officer holding this title. They appoint all immediate subordinates and are the ultimate decision-maker on any policy within the Empire, although this is usually delegated to the various Offices. The Office of the Proconsul The second most powerful office in the Empire, the Proconsul is responsible for overlooking the day to day operations of the Government and handling any non-critical issues that may arise. They may be temporarily granted the powers of the Praetor should the Praetor be unavailable for a length of time. The Office of the Foreign Ministry The Foreign Ministry is the primary Office in charge of all activities that occur outside the jurisdiction of the Empire itself. This means that the Foreign Ministry is one of the most visible Offices within the Empire, if viewed from the outside, due to it maintaining the Embassies, Treaties, and Agreements between the various governments of Orbis. This Office is traditionally lead by the Proconsul. The Office of the Internal Ministry The Internal Ministry is the Office in charge of all the recruitment and moderation of members within the confines of the Empire. This Office maintains the order of the various Discord channels as well as ensuring that all applicants are properly brought in. This Office is lead by the Consul of Internal Affairs. The Office of the Imperial Treasury The Imperial Treasury keeps all records of the Imperial Reserve and ensures that the Empire has enough funds to keep all its various projects within the black. The Treasury also issues City Builds and negotiates trade deals on behalf of the Government. This Office is lead by the Consul of Finance. The High Court of the Empire The High Court is the interpreter of Imperial Law and carries out the trials against those accused of a crime. This Office, by design, serves a singular purpose and that is to give fair and just rulings of the law. This Office is lead by the Chief Justice of the Empire. Military Hierarchy The General Staff The General Staff is the only Office that exists in both the Civilian Administration and the Military Hierarchy. The General Staff is responsible for the coordination of the Legionnaires in times of peace and war but is unique in that it is comprised of members of both the High Command (Civilian) and the Company Majors (Legion). This Office is lead by the Marshal of the General Staff. Bloc Association On November 15th, 2019, the Central Imperial Union (along with the Spartan Brotherhood and the Federation of Commerce States) founded the Confederate States of Orbis. As of this writing, the Empire is an active member and currently has two Councilors on the Council. Category:Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Black Alliances